supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20140817160707
Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis Melissa erneut fragte: "Was ist mit dir im Milton Clan passiert? Wie war es dort?" "Blutig...", sagt er trocken und lenkte dann von Thema ab. "Man hat dir also erzählt was ich getan habe... Mit meinem Bruder, meine ich." Sie nickte. "Ja, Ina hat es mir erzählt... Ich bin immer noch wütend weil ich die einzige von uns war, die nichts davon wusste. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Ich hätte dir helfen können." Draco lachte. "Wie hättest du mir schon helfen können?" Melissa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das hättest du vielleicht heraus gefunden, wenn du nicht abgehauen wärst!" "Ich bin nicht abgehauen!", verteidigte er sich. "Ich bin gegangen... Ich musste gehen!" "Nein, musstest du nicht. Es war deine Entscheidung, du wolltest gehen. Weißt du überhaupt was mit dem Rest der Gruppe passiert ist?" "Ja, Mei hatte ein Burnout. Es tut mir leid für sie... Ist sie... Ist sie noch am Leben? Der Clan hat Monatelang nach ihr gesucht. Ich wollte mich an der Suche beteiligen, um sicher zu gehen dass sie Sie nicht töten, aber ich wurde mit meiner Einheit in den Philippinen stationiert." "Moment, warum warst du in den Philippinen?" "Darf ich mich bedienen?", fragte er frech, während er schon auf dem Barschrank zuging. "Oder ist es noch zu früh am Morgen?" Melissas Blick schweifte auf die Uhr, obwohl sie genau wusste wie spät es war. "Hm... Ein wenig?" Draco ignorierte diese Festellung und griff nach dem Bier. "Weshalb warst du denn jetzt in den Philippinen?", hakte Melissa nach. Sie wr ziemlich neugierig. "Ich musste ein Rudel von Kapres töten." Sie schaute ihm verdutzt an. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Ahnung was ein Kapre ist. "Das sind 3 Meter große Trickster die Zigarren rauchen... Sind schwer zu übersehen." "Kann ich mir vorstellen." "Und unangenehm riechen tun sie auch.", sagte Draco und hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne. Es war so als würde er sich an ein schreckliches Ereigniss erinnern. "Egal", sagte er nach seinem Flashback, "Wie gehts den Rest der Gruppe?" "Och, die denken alle du seiest Tod. Keine große Sache." Draco lachte. "Weißt du Mel, ich bin schon seit geraumer Zeit Abstinenz, aber deine freche Art turnt mich langsam an." Melissa lächelte. Dann öffnete sich die Flügeltür mit einem Knall. Joseph und Klain kamen hereingestürmt. Joseph hatte einen Jungen, nicht älter als 17, in den Armen. Blut lief aus seinem Bauch. Ein weiterer Jäger kam hereingestürmt. Er war Asiate und schoss mit einem Sturmgewehr nach draußen. "Was passiert hier?", fragte Melissa verwirrt. "Geh in deckung!", Draco schubste sie hinters Sofa und im selben Moment explodierte das Fenster. "Director Milton, er verblutet!", schrei Klain und ging hinter dem, als Schild aufgestellten Wohnzimmertisch in deckung. Allem anschein nach sprach er über dem 17jährigen in Josephs Armen. "Das sehe ich auch, Klain!", erwiderte Joseph durch den Lärm. Schüsse wurden von draußen abgefeuert. Schließlich kam auch Ina die Treppe hinunter gerannt. Sie hatte eine Sniper bei sich. "Was ist hier los?!", brüllte sie. "Geh in deckung!", sagte Melissa. Dann explodierte neben Ina eine Vase. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. "Habt ihr eine Ahnung wieviel Geld ich klauen musste, um mir diese verdammte Vase leisten zu können?" Sie ging zum Fenster und entsicherte ihre Sniper. "Ich mach euch kalt!"